thehobbitfilmfandomcom-20200214-history
Dís
Dís is an unseen but mentioned character in The Hobbit series. She was the younger sister of Thorin Oakenshield and Frerin, the daughter of Thrain, the mother of Fili and Kili and granddaughter of Thror. Dís was ten years old when she left Erebor with her brothers, father, grandfather and the remaining Dwarves of Erebor. sometime in her life, Dís married a husband and had two children. Before her son Kili left, she gave him a stone that would make a promise that he would return back to her. That was the last time Dís saw her sons alive. Biography Early Life Dís was born TA 2760,ten years before Erebor's destruction. She was driven into exile in T.A. 2770 with her father, brothers, grandfather and their people. She lived in DUnland and in Ered Luin for the rest of her life, even in the villages of Men. Sometime Later, Dís married a young dwarf man and they had two children: Fili and Kili. Her husband died in the Battle many years before The Hobbit, leaving her to rais e her sons on her own, with Thorin's help. Quest of Erebor Before the Quest of Erebor, she gave her youngest son a stone, promising to come back to her, but it was the last time she saw her sons alive and she was named because of her sons' valiant deaths in Battle. Physical appearance Dís's description is not usually described. Most artworks picture her to look like her brother, having the dark brown hair and blue eyes. It would be a little acceptable as her son Kíli has brown hair and eyes. Most of the dwarves are dark-haired. She is had a beard as the Dwarf women were rumored to have a beard like men. It would be unknown if Fíli got his looks from his father. Personality Dís's personality is never explored. She seems to know her sons too well. She can be hinted as a kindred spirit. It is likely that she would be affected by the gold fever because she was able to easily fall because her y her grandfather, father and brother would fall into the gold. Relationships Her brothers are Thorin and Frerin. Thorin, Frerin, and Dís are meant to have a close bond. She seemed to have trusted that Thorin would keep her young sons out of trouble. She has a mother unnamed and a father Thráin. She probably couldn't stand her grandfather's lust for gold like Thorin did. Fíli and Kíli Dís wanted her sons to return home alive. Kíli has his mother's talisman she gave him. He says his mother thinks he's reckless. Kíli also adds that he promised his mother he'd return to her. Tauriel asks of he is reckless, and says its not true. He holds it close to his heart, showing how much Kili loves his mother. Mentioned in * The Hobbit ''(book; indirect mention only) * ''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug (mentioned only; name appears on tapestry) * The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies (mentioned only) Category:Alive Category:Fictional characters Category:Desolation of Smaug character Category:Dwarves Category:Line of Durin Category:Ered Luin Inhabitant Category:Princess Category:Orphan Category:Thorin's Relations Category:Mothers Category:Wives Category:Mentioned Category:Mentioned only Category:Ladies Category:Female Category:Erebor inhabitant